Secret Forum :Luck
Is there any link between Luck in lottery and The Secret method? The Honeymoon Gambler' Where would you take your wife for honeymoon if you had been in love with that girl for more than 10 years and then got married to her? The Alps in Switzerland? The blue lagoon of Fiji? The beautiful lake Taupo in New Zealand? I took my wife to a casino in Las Vegas - The capital of chance games! When your wallet is full of cash, mind is arrogant with stupidity and you are ready to give an arm and a leg to prove to your newly wed wife that she has just married the most intelligent man in the world, what else will you do? A few years before my marriage I had learnt something similar to (and better than) the method advocated by The Secret. I believed truly that I could conquer the world - if not the Universe - with that wonderful method. I was so unconscious that I did not realize that all chance games were associated with negative forces, and even a casual, fleeting encounter with such forces would bring us great difficulties in different areas of life. My wife knew something about this method. When I told her that we were going to visit a casino, she was upset. She suggested that there were better places to visit. But I promised her that I should spend $5 only, just to have the fun of playing a chance game. My wife refused to play any games but accompanied so that her beloved husband was not hurt. The game dice rolled. I applied my method. I made $15 with an investment of $5. The game wheels rolled. The game machines started to spit out coins. The cling, cling sound of the coins, the sound of falling money was the finest music I had ever heard in my life. My winnings grew into $20, $100 and then $1000. All the time I was using my special spiritual method. Then I decided to go for a killing. I wanted to bet all the money I had with me in the game in which I thought I was in full control. My wife started to argue with me and asked me to stop the nonsense at once. She said, "This is the way the negative forces work. They give you small winnings in the beginning in order to destroy you in a big way." I was not in a mood to listen to her advice. However to make her happy, I told her, "You look beautiful. I am in a happy mood. May I take a photograph of you? Please stand next to that roulette table." She obliged. The moment my camera flashed, two big bouncers - security guards - each weighing more than 300 pounds, suddenly appeared before me and snatched the camera from my hands, pulled me forcibly away from the game floor and pushed me into a special room. No one was allowed to take photographs in sensitive areas. It was a legally punishable offence. And I had just violated the privacy law. My wife came running behind me and we begged the investigator for mercy. After a few minutes of tough talking, the investigator destroyed the film roll and returned the camera. He warned me that he should not see my face again in the casino, or face disastrous consequences that would extend for a life time. With that warning he threw me physically out of the casino. Now I realize that the Divine Intervention had saved me from a big loss and a deadly habit. It took several years for me to remove my feelings, thoughts and attitudes towards chance games. I have shared my personal experience that involved a secret method and chance games. Please draw your own conclusion. Comment on the Honeymoon Gambler # Your method worked because you had total faith in it. When you say Divine Intervention saved you from a big loss, it could also be said that the universe responded to your wife's strong emotion of anxiety, concern and goodwill. Her strong conviction and feeling that your action would lead to trouble evoked a response from the universe. Because she was disturbed and the harmony between you was disturbed by your disagreement, the response of the universe came through a disturbance too. But it accomplished the purpose of making you stop gambling. # The question still remains why all gamblers who are sure of winning do not win. This relates to the nature of gambling as an activity. ''The Secret is a method for human accomplishment by aspiring intensely and acting inwardly in a totally positive manner. The gambler who is compelled by greed, impatience, desparation, boredom, loneliness or a psychological complex cannot follow the method of The Secret, because that method depends on aspiration, unwavering faith, cheerfulness, patience, etc. The gambler looks for a windfall. The practitioner of The Secret seeks to manifest his aspiration as reality. In thought the distinction appears very slight. In practice, the difference in vibration, attitude, consciousness is very great.82.171.208.208 06:40, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ---- Back to The Secret: Forum Category:Secret Forum http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif | View Stats